The Schnee's Butler
by Pickmick
Summary: What if the Schnee Family adopted an orphan out in the streets and train to become the one of the best and greatest fighter in Remnant and let him work as a butler to the Schnee family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to the people who are reading this. I hope you guys enjoy this fic considering that it's my first so I'm pretty nervous. So without further ado I give you my first fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

THE SCHNEE'S BUTLER

The Annual Grand Ball of the Schnee Dust Company was a sight to behold. The dance hall where the event is held was huge and was laid with shining gold and marble. Large windows that were from floor to ceiling, but the most enchanting feature of this venue was the large glittering chandelier that hung at the middle of the ceiling with millions of tiny bulbs hanging on glowing brightly, illuminating the grand hall.

The people who were attending this gala were also a sight. Only the elite of the elite attended this event many Influential politicians, powerful business men, star athletes, prolific artist and even the great Rolf Schnee the man who leads the biggest producer of dust in the world attended this gala.

Everyone was having a great time, everyone except a certain heiress who was bored out of her mind. Weiss Schnee the only child of one of the most powerful people in all of Remnant wore a bored look on her face as she looked at the crowd of people who would love to impress both her father and herself.

She looked at the large mirror behind her and immediately regretted at what she saw. She saw herself wearing a plain black full length gown that was too formal and uptight for her taste, though Weiss had to admit it did brought out her snow white skin quite nicely. Her hair was tied into a small tight bun at the back of her head which she also didn't like, but she was lucky that his father didn't forced her to hide her scar that run over her left eye.

Despite Weiss trying her best to hide her irritation it was spotted by her father who also felt the same.

"Weiss dear, are you enjoying the party?" asked the CEO.

Weiss sighed and turned around to face him.

Her father wore a white tuxedo along with a red tie and black pants, his face slightly wrinkled from age and eyes that were grey just like hers, his hair cut short and slightly graying around the edges.

"This party has been going on for hours and it's boring me." The heiress replied politely.

Her father flashed a small smile which was uncommon for him and said. "I know what you're feeling but we must keep a smile, a fake one for this type of event."

"I know father but it's too unbearable, I would rather train with him." Weiss said in a disappointing tone.

''I understand I also wanted him to attend but he said he other things to do." he replied with a hint of sympathy.

Weiss was going to ask what her friend was doing but suddenly the lights went out. People were starting to murmur because of the sudden black out that ruined their fun. Rolf Schnee quickly ran up to the front of the crowd and yelled.

"Everyone calm there must have been a malfunction in the du-"His speech was suddenly interrupted when armed men crashed into every window in the building causing them to shatter into tiny pieces.

The men wore a few pieces of armor and mask that gave them an animalistic look. People quickly took notice of their uniform and knew right that they were part of the infamous Faunus group the White Fang known for their ruthless acts of terror against humans. People started to scream and run in panic but were silenced by White Fang soldiers shooting up in the ceiling.

The guards who were inside the hall pulled out their guns in retaliation, but could not aim properly in the dark which the White Fang had no problem because faunus had night vision which they took advantage of as they dispatched all of the guards in five minutes flat. As soon as the guards fell the radicals quickly went off to finish their mission.

They wasted no time in finding the Schnee heiress and father in the sea of people kneeling down thanks to their night vision and quickly grabbed the two of them and tied their hands and dragged them outside the now ruined hall.

Weiss tried to think of a way to save herself and her dad, with her beloved Myrtenaster she could dealt with these thug with ease but she was forced to since her father insisted no to bring her trusty rapier.

"Move It." Yelled by one of her kidnappers in a gruff tone.

Before she could react to the shout she was roughly into the back of a black van. Panic was starting to rise in Weiss' mind as one of the men quickly ordered for the driver to punch it.

As the getaway vehicle was roaring down the streets of Vale with impressive speed.

Rolf Schnee was furious at the sudden turn of events, he promised his daughter that she would be safe and that she didn't have to bring her sword to the ball, that they were gonna have good time not this. His thoughts were interrupted by what seemed to be the leader of the group.

"All right if you obey our instructions then I promise, nothing will happen to you and your precious daughter."The man asked politely. Rolf looked up at his captor but he still wore his mask and uniform making him blend in with the other men in the van.

"And what If I refused to yield to your commands?" The Schnee patriarch asked with no lack of venom in his voice.

"Then you know what happens next." The leader said while pointing his gun at Weiss.

Rolf did not reply he instead glared at the man, Weiss doing the same.

" Heh, you guys make sick."The man said with digust.

"You Schnees are always this arrogant." He then reached for his knife and lightly pressed it against the CEO's neck. "Let's where your pride takes you." He said in a sinister tone and smile.

Weiss was boiling at this point when she saw the man pulled out his knife and put it against her father's neck but she could not do anything about it it was hopeless.

Hopeless until the van stopped moving.

"Huh, what's going on?" The man asked with annoyance and a hint of confusion.

"I don't know either sir it just stopped moving!" The driver said clearly confused as to what has transpired.

Weiss looked at her father and smiled and he returned it with his own. They both know what this meant one thing. **He's here.**

The kidnappers were anxious but they were sure that whoever would get in the way he or she would be easily eliminated.

To their surprise the doors of the van swing wide to reveal a young man. He wore a white tailcoat and pants along with a red tie his face shrouded by the black hood that had golden highlights that only showed his lips. Overall the teen looked like a butler that served a noble family.

The White Fang members did not hesitate to shoot at the teen. They let loose a hail of lead but the man stood not a single one hit him. The thugs were shocked to see the boy not get hurt by their bullets.

The well dressed teen formed a small smirk and said. "It is not wise for you guys to fight back I only wish to retrieve my employers from your company." in a calm voice.

The leader of the group was mad to say the least. "If you think were gonna hand over our quarry then you better think again." He said after drawing his knife out once more.

All of his men did the same. They all yelled a loud battle cry as they charge against the young man.

The butler quickly backed away from his attackers to gain some distance. He quickly analyzed the situation he was up against six White Fang soldiers all wielding knives he was seriously outnumbered, but it was nothing he could handle.

He unsheathed his sword; it was a beautiful saber with an intricate hand guard that faintly glowed with a gold color. The blade itself was slightly curved and was of standard length. The young man looked at the sword and admired it but was interrupted when.

All six men charge at the hooded figure, but as soon as they charge they were immediately regretted it before they fell into unconsciousness. The leader who was the only man left conscious but looked like he was in pain.

The man groaned and said weakly. "Wha-what a-are you?" before succumbing to the pain and then he lied down at the cold hard pavement along with the rest of the group.

"What am I you ask?" the mysterious man asked with a slightly amused tone.

He removed the hood to show a male Caucasian, with deep blue eyes, and messy mop of blonde hair.

"I'm the personal butler and bodyguard of the Schnee family." He said with a small smile on his face.

Police sirens were blasting their noise as they were approaching the van.

The butler ran to the inside of the van to see his two bosses' hands still tied together behind their backs, and the driver missing, probably ran away when he saw the blonde beat his allies with no effort. He then quickly went to work and undid the bindings of his masters.

When Weiss saw her rescuer she said. "Took you long enough Jaune." she replied sternly but there was no heat to her words.

"I'm sorry master but I was tied up with other business." Jaune replied flashing a sheepish smile.

Weiss simply punched Jaune lightly in the shoulder and then pulled the blonde butler in a friendly hug. "Thanks for saving me Jaune." She said with a smile.

Rolf rubbed his hands and chuckled.

"Good work Jaune you showed those White Fang the power of the Schnee family." He said proudly.

"Thank you Sir." Jaune thanked him and lead him and Weiss out of the van.

The place was now swarming with police as they apprehend the kidnappers. Along with the cop cars there was limo waiting to pick up Schnee family.

"Come along now Jaune I'm getting tired." Rolf Schnee as he enter the vehicle which Weiss quickly followed and finally the butler entered as well.

Once the three of them entered the limo it sped heading to the Schnee Manor.

**Bam! Jaune is a butler for Weiss were you surprised? **

**Sorry if you didn't like my work. It's my first story so I hope I can improve my writing. Well that's all I have to say so please leave a comment or like it this is Pickmick signing off till next time **


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I'm pretty surprised that a lot of you guys like my work. So that really motivated me to write the second chapter hopefully you guys will like it so let's get on with the show.

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, period.**

Chapter 2: Training

The Lonian Woods were one of the most dangerous places out there in this world, its tall trees were almost as black as the many Grimm that find shelter in this accursed land that gave the forest the title of the "Grimm Capital of the World." This was thought to be one of the places where the grimm first appeared. Many great hunters and huntresses have either become grievously injured or become missing as a result of going into the woods to slay the monstrous beings that call the forest home.

This is the location where, Weiss Schnee the sole heir to the Schnee Dust Company was squaring off with a type of Grimm called the "Banshee."

The Banshee is a fearsome breed of Grimm that resembled a young woman that was clothed in a dark cloak that hid its face. It did not have the bone plating like most of its brethren giving the Banshee no defense, but gave it great speed and agility to dodge any attacks against it. Its weapons were long needle like nails to stab its victims and let's out a vicious scream that disorients anyone who gets near to the fragile grimm, Though the Banshee an uncommon sight is fairly easy to defeat with a bit of strategy and skill, making it a decent opponent.

Weiss knowing of the grimm's weakness knew what she needed to find a way to hit it while staying away from the creature's scream. Weiss drew her sword Myrtenaster a rapier that held a cylindrical container that is filled with dust, giving the snow angel the power to use different types of dust for various effects at her disposal. This provided her long range dust based attacks to safely devastate opponents from a distance.

As Weiss readied her usual fencing stance as the agile grimm charge. Once the grimm was close to Weiss, she skated away as the claws of the Banshee nearly stab her.

The heiress quickly spun her revolving dust chamber and stabs her sword to the ground creating a trail of ice barreling towards the creature. Unfortunately it simply dodged the creeping ice and charged once more.

Weiss created a glyph with her semblance to stop the Banshee's assault but to no avail as it sped away from the glyph at the last second before its activation.

To Weiss the world seemed to slow down as the approaching Banshee was a few meters away. Her breath was ragged and she felt her body aching from all the grimm she fought before but this was her final challenge.

"_I can't lose here_." Thought the heiress thought to herself trying to rally herself.

"_You have to show him Weiss_." Mused by Weiss before she did the unthinkable, she ran towards the speedy grimm head on.

As Weiss's Mrytenaster locked against the Banshee's sharp claws, the Schnee heiress took a better look at the face at the face of her foe which was still covered by its hood this whole fight it was just a blank face that was made up of grimm bone plating.

"_Wait for it." _ Weiss still locking her blade against the faceless grimm's long claws.

The Banshee got restless at the standstill as it flip over its hood to show its bare face at the dust caster, and started to rear back its head to prepare its deadly scream.

"_Now!" _the pale fencer broke free from the lock and wasted no time

Just as the Banshee was about to release its fearsome cry it was frozen in place leaving it vulnerable.

Weiss turned into a blur as she skate around at inhuman speeds slashing the frozen grimm as she passes by.

The Banshee now thawed out gave out a quiet whimper before finally turning into white dust then disappearing in the air.

Weiss was jumping for joy as the corpse of the Grimm fades into nothingness a rare thing for the calm and composed heiress to do.

"Did you see that Jaune." The heiress happily yelled to her butler in a childish tone.

"Of course master that was a very impressive battle, you used your skills to dispatch opponents efficiently." The blonde butler said, as he suddenly appeared behind Weiss surprising her and making her fall flat on her rear.

"Jaune! How did you get behind me so quickly?" She asked still lying on the ground with her face growing a healthy shade of red.

Jaune simply chuckled as he lifts the heiress off the ground. "Im sorry master for scaring you, it was too hard to resist since you look cute when you're surprised mistress." He stated while having a small smirk on his face.

"Wha-a-at are you saying Jaune?" Weiss' face turning into an unnatural red from the embarrassing compliment her butler said to her.

"Well it is true mistress; you are one of the prettiest women that I have ever seen. Especially when you are caught surprised." The butler teased at his employer.

"You dolt!" Weiss snapping at her butler because of his teasing was about to punch Jaune in the face he suddenly saw the figure of her father coming towards them.

"I see that you two are getting along." Rolf Schnee greeted to the two.

"Everything is just fine father; Jaune was just overseeing my training." Weiss answered her father politely as if her outburst with Jaune did not even happen at all.

"Hmm, may I see results Jaune?" asked the head of the SDC to the heiress' butler.

"Of course master." Jaune obeyed handing Rolf a scroll featuring Weiss and her vital signs.

"Milady faced 4 Ursi, 5 Beowolves, and a Banshee defeating them utilizing her skills to full strength but was set back by endurance showing some signs of fatigue early on in her training, I say she is ready for Beacon sir." Jaune was beaming at Weiss as he finished his review on Weiss' skills.

Rolf listening while looking at the scroll smiled

"That's good to hear, I'm proud of you Weiss I am sure you will become a fine student at Beacon." His father stated.

Weiss upon hearing his father's praise smiled and said. "Thank you father, I will make you proud." The heiress promised.

"I am sure you will dear." his dad putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But now I need to do a little business with Jaune." Rolf said facing jaune

The blonde butler who was facing the two Schnees answered. "What do you need of me sir?" asked Jaune.

"We will discuss this at my office." said Rolf.

"But first deactivate the training room first before you come to Me." ordered by the Schnee patriarch to his butler.

"Of course master." Jaune then clapped his hands.

The forest started to fade away to reveal a large empty room that served as Weiss' own personal training room.

"Good, now run along Weiss Me and Jaune are going to discuss some rather important matters." Rolf ordered to his daughter.

Weiss simply nodded and headed to the door of the room but turned around and faced her butler. "Remember our deal Arc." She said before exiting the room.

The CEO turned and stared Jaune with a questioning look.

"It's a secret master." Jaune said looking a bit worrisome.

He almost forgot about that part.

Rolf sighed. "_What is she up to now?" _The Schnee asked to himself, but now he had other problems to deal with.

"Follow me Jaune." He said.

The butler simply did what he asked and the two of them left the barren room.

**This chapter was kinda inspired by the story "The Grimm Knight" which is my favorite stories in the RWBY fandom you guys should check it out. And sorry if you think that the fight scene in this one is sorta weak I'm not very good with those. Please give me your feedback so I could make this story better. So thanks for reading hoped you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys I have some interesting news to share. Lelouch of the Rebellion a great writer has asked me if he could use my idea for his next story so I hope you guys look forward to it, because I am. Also this chapter will not have any action and a bit on the short side because this will be just a set up for the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. **

A New Assignment

Jaune knew why his master had called him. It was another mission for the Schnee Dust Company, due to the ever growing threat of the once peaceful White Fang the company had created a secret special ops group known as the "Geist".

Most Geist soldiers were mostly highly trained hunters that specialized in dealing with either human or faunus targets that could bring potential harm to Schnee employees and even innocent civilians when needed, what makes them different from other soldiers was that they only kill when absolutely necessary, resorting to the use of non-lethal tactics to deal with the enemies of the Schnee family.

The Geist were even thought to be stronger than even the droids the company used to protect valuable shipments of dust transported around the world.

And Jaune knew all about this elite group was because before he served as the butler and bodyguard of Weiss Schnee he was thought to be the best member the group had.

And here was said ex-geist member serving tea to Rolf Schnee in his expansive office.

"This tea is wonderful Jaune." complimented Rolf to the blonde with a smile

"Thank you." Jaune said with a small grin gracing his face.

As Rolf drank the remaining brew made by Jaune. He cleared his throat motioning the blonde butler to sit down to one of the chairs that faced his glass desk.

Jaune followed his order and prepared to receive another possibly fatal assignment from his employer.

Rolf then proceeded to push a button on his desk making the lights in the room go dim and made several holoscreens pop on both his desk and in front of Jaune's chair.

The screens featured a large train that had the logo of the SDC on each side of the carts.

"This train is transporting about 10 metric tons of dust from Vacuo to Atlas. Is now the target of the White Fang." Rolf said the last sentence with a bit of anger in his tone.

He then said. "Your task Jaune is to protect the cargo and capture any White Fang soldiers that will try to destroy it."

"If White Fang operatives are going to infiltrate the train then why should you send me? Aren't normal Geist troops be enough to handle the situation." Jaune asked, clearly confused as to why he was given this seemingly easy task.

"Unfortunately that's not the case." Rolf replied then went on to add a new window on Jaune's screen to reveal a video.

The footage showed two individuals locked in combat against the Schnee forces.

The two were shredding the Geist as if they were merely cannon fodder.

Jaune even could make out the faces of the two since they moved like a blur on the screen as they do mercilessly crush the soldiers.

This was the first time in a long time that the blonde butler saw such power.

"This was captured a week ago at a dust refining plant near the Emerald forest." The CEO continued with a discussion.

"About 30 of our soldiers were sent in to apprehend them, only 11 were able to make it back alive." finished Rolf with a dead serious face.

Jaune was not surprised to hear that but was still shocked at how the soldiers were easily beaten by just two members of the White fang.

"I believe that these two will also be in charge of this operation as well."

"I see master." Jaune now understood why he was needed.

He couldn't let the fate of the men in the video be the fate of others as well. He needed to stop the two before they could bring more grief.

The butler's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sudden addition of two pictures on to his screen.

The first picture showed the face of a man that was in his early 20's, He had spiky red hair but wore a mask that covered his eyes resembled the bony masks worn by some of the Grimm.

The other one featured a young girl who was in her teens. She wore a black bow that resembled the ears of the cat, she had long wavy black, and her eyes were the color of amber.

"We managed to get an image of the two; I hope this will help you." Rolf said.

Jaune stood up from his chair and asked. "When will I be deployed sir?"

"Tomorrow morning my boy." He announced.

"Then I shall prepare master." Jaune stated as he walk out of the room leaving the CEO inside

"_Be safe Jaune." _His master said as he look worriedly at the small picture of the butler when he was an infant.

**Another chapter done hope you guys enjoy it, and like I said the next chapter will be action packed so look forward to it. So please fav, follow, or review to show your support, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 35

**I'm really sorry for not posting this earlier guys I got a bad case of writer's block during the holidays so that is why I haven't finished earlier but hopefully during the summer I could catch up on both stories that I'm working on. So I hope you enjoy this chapter this will be a sort of teaser for the next one. Now then unto the show.**

Chapter 3.5 Prelude to battle

It was almost midnight at the Schnee Manor there was almost no sign of activity inside the halls of the grand mansion as the master of the house has already retired the servants to their quarters for the night. But in these empty halls the sound of quiet footsteps echo softly across the halls. Those footfalls belong to Jaune Arc the faithful servant of the Schnees. His walk came to a halt as he face a steel door with no logical way to open as where the door knob should be has been replaced with a mark of a snowflake.

The door and more importantly what lies behind has been a subject of speculation for the servants of the house. Some claims were very tame like it being a personal lounge for Jaune, while others thought it was an interrogation room or torture room for anybody who dare cross the Schnees, and even some have thought that its purpose was more on the risqué side though this idea originated mostly from the maids of the manor. Many have asked the butler as to what purpose does the secret room serve but always received the same answer that kind of information was classified.

He placed his palm on the seal and suddenly it gave off a dim glow, and as the seal stopped glowing the door swung open revealing nothing but darkness, but as Jaune enter the room light instantaneously flooded the chamber revealing huge shelves lined with weaponry of different variety. It was the personal armory of the Schnee Family housing all of the weapons that the Schnee family has amassed over the years with the exception of Weiss' Mrytanester as she stores it in her own room.

The blonde browsed through the shelves to look for the gear that he wanted for the battle that he would inevitably face tomorrow.

He looked at the video that was recorded in the dust refining plant where his two would be opponent's slaughtered Geist soldiers like they were mere grunts. The two seemed to be adept at speed, catching their opponents off guard and striking them quickly. The one with the bow had the ability of creating a stream copies of herself while she move. Making fights with her disorienting but if he could find an opening during her attacks he could easily counter it.

But the problem with this duel was he was fighting also the man with the mask. He was quick withdrawing his weapon when he attacked the blonde could barely see the blade come out of its sheath. Another problem was he wasn't going all out unlike his partner who revealed her semblance in order to fight this meant that this battle would probably force the blonde to go with full force. Fortunately for the butler this made the choice of his weapons all the more easier.

He picked up two black spheres about the size of a billiard ball. Both had a blade sticking out of the back of each ball. Jaune held the two and transferred a bit of aura into the two causing the front of the center to form small camera lens flicker open and made them levitate on their own.

Jaune smiled as he saw the orbs circle around him moving around as if they are ready protect the blonde.

He then grabbed the two orbitals shutting them down and neatly placing them in a large white container near the shelf.

The butler then continued his search for another weapon inside the massive armory. He stopped at the gun section of the room, He generally disliked the use of such weapons but he needed to be adept in every weapon type in order to protect the Schnee family effectively. He picked up a large revolver resembling those used by gunmen in the past. It had a gray tint except for the chestnut colored wooden handle with golden lettering lined across the barrel that spelled the gun's name "winter's Bite". Despite its somewhat dated look it is fully capable of firing fully automatic and uses high powered dust ranging from fire to frost rounds if needed.

Out of all the guns in the arsenal this was the preferred gun of Jaune because of the versatility and range it provided and also because of the appearance the weapon, back when he was a young lad he always wanted to be a cowboy.

He placed the weapon in to the same white case. And walked towards a sword that was hung on the wall. This was the final piece he needed to complete his set. He picked up the blade and looked at the polished metal right before him. It was the saber that he had use during the kidnapping attempt made by the White Fang on Weiss and Rolf Schnee. Out of all of the weapons that he had mastered during his training this was the only one that became a favorite of Jaune. The sword's name was the "Silver Klinge." One of the first few weapons that was created personally by the founder of the Schnee Corporation. He sheathed the blade and placed it in the case as same as the others.

He was now ready for the battle that will occur tomorrow he grabbed the case and hurriedly left the room and closed the door. As he was about to leave he saw white hair and one gray eye peeking out of the corner. He smirked a little as the head that looked at him suddenly hide to avoid being spotted by the butler.

"Winter come on out." Jaune called out.

The figure came out of her hiding place to go in front of the blonde.

It was revealed that "Winter." was just a seven year old girl who was wearing a night gown. She had the same features as the rest of the Schnee Household, gray eyes, white hair. She almost looked like a younger version of Weiss without the off-set pony tail and the scar.

"Why are you up this late little one?" He asked kneeling down to the child.

"I had another bad dream Jaune."She said with a shaky voice. Dried tears evident on her cheeks whatever dream she had must've really scared.

She's still scared the blonde mused to himself with a worried look but switched quickly to a smile as he handed out his hand to the kid then he said.

"Then shall we remedy that mistress." Winter simply nodded and grabbed his hand. The butler returned the grip and gave the little heiress a piggy back ride.

He started to walk with Winter on his back. "A cup of hot of cocoa should fix you right up mistress." He said comforting the child.

Winter did not say a thing but smiled happily with her eyes closed.

Jaune also pulled out a grin, they were the reason why he would risk life and limb, to become stronger and better, he lived to serve them and he was ready to do anything to protect them.

**Sorry if you this was gonna be the Jaune vs. Blake and Adam fight like I written earlier but hopefully you guys like the ideas for Jaune's weaponry here and don't worry about Crocea Mors I will fit it in this story for a later chapter. So I hope you all favorite or give any criticism you can because I will need so this is Pickmick signing out good bye.**


End file.
